Red Angels
by Ex-Shark-Virtue-005
Summary: Daemon is back and Targeting all of the Angel Digimon. The first two groups of chosen children are back along with a few new children. More details inside, Takari, Kenyako, Sorato. New Pen Name.
1. New Problems and New Friends

Konnichiwa minna-san

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my first attempt at a Digimon fanfic. This fic takes place a few years after Digimon Adventure 02 but this story will have a few references and Characters from the manga _Digimon Adventures V-Tamer 01_. In this fic I will be using the Japanese names. Takeru, Hikari, Ken and Daisuke are third year junior high students. Miyako is a first year high school students and Iori is a first year junior high student.

English to Japanese names

Tai Kamiya- Taichi Yagami

Matt Ishida- Yamato Ishida

Sora Tekenouchi- Sora Tekenouchi

Izzy Izumi- Koushirou Izumi

Mimi Tachikawa- Mimi Tachikawa

Joe Kido- Jyou Kido

T.K Takaishi- Takeru Takaishi. Digimon MagnaAngemon-Holy Angemon

Kari Kamiya- Hikari Yagami. Digimon Gatomon- Tailmon

Davis Motomiya- Daisuke Motomiya. Digimon Demiveemon-Chibimon

Yolei Inoue- Miyako Inoue

Cody Hida- Iori Hida. Digimon Armadillomon- Armadimon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Characters. I only own Saddi and Maddi Rioux

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Takeru-kun you're going to be late for school!"_

Takeru groaned he didn't want to wake up just yet. He had had a difficult time falling asleep last night and to top off his exhaustion he had a massive headache.

"I'm up okaasan," Takeru called as he got out of bed and changed into his school uniform, "I'll be home late today my friends are planning a little outing."

"Are you going to visit Patamon?"

"Yeah," Takeru said as he walked into the kitchen of the small apartment they lived in.

"Say hi to him for me,"

"I will okaasan," Takeru said as he grabbed a piece of toast, "See you later."

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah," Takeru said, "Miyako-san, Iori-kun and I are going to walk to school together."

"Have a good day Takeru-kun."

"You too okaasan," Takeru said as he put his shoes on and left the house. As he opened the door he was greeted by Iori and Miyako, "Ohayo Iori-kun, Miyako-san."

"Ohayo gozimasu Takeru-san," Iori said.

"Ohayo!" Miyako said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Takeru said, "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Takeru-san, are you feeling alright?" Iori asked.

"Yeah," Takeru said, "Why do you ask Iori-kun?"

"You look tired," Iori said, "And you're not as talkative this morning."

"I'm fine," Takeru said, "I had another nightmare about losing Angemon."

"You won't have to worry about that," Miyako said, "The digital world has been quiet."

"Yeah I know but it still bothers me," Takeru said.

"Well here's my stop," Miyako said, "I'll see you later."

"See you later," Iori called.

As Iori and Takeru kept walking, Iori began to worry about Takeru, "Takeru-san you really don't look well," Iori said, "are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Don't worry Iori-kun," Takeru said, "I'm just a little tired."

"If you say so," Iori said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tailmon what is that?" Patamon asked.

"That's what I want to know," Tailmon said, "That's why I called Hikari, But Patamon; I've got a feeling that the chosen children will be making a comeback."

"Let's go get the others," Patamon said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takeru found it difficult to concentrate in school that day but it wasn't because of the digital world excursion. He felt strangely off perhaps he was coming down with the cold that was going around.

"Takeru-kun, are you alright?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah," Takeru said, "I had another nightmare about the time that Angemon died fighting Devimon. Then I couldn't get back to sleep after wards." He smiled, "And I can't wait to see Patamon again."

"Tailmon said that she found something in the mountain region that brought up some concern," Hikari said, "We're going to investigate, will you be up to it?"

"Yeah," Takeru said, "Don't worry about me Hikari-chan."

At that moment Ken walked up to the table, "Ken-kun," Hikari said as he sat down and put his head on the table, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Not really," he said, "I have a terrible headache."

Hikari lay her hand on Ken's forehead, "You have a fever Ken-kun," She said, "Come on I'll take you to the nurse."

"Thank you Hikari-chan." Ken muttered as he stood as followed Hikari out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you really think that there is a new threat to the digital world?"

"Yeah,"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try to partner up with the Japanese group. They have twelve in their group and they have dealt with threats before."

"But you don't speak Japanese how are you going to communicate with them?"

"I don't know…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the school bell finally rang Hikari, Daisuke, Takeru and Iori met up with Miyako and Koushirou.

"Miyako-san," Hikari said, "Ken-kun isn't here. He came down with a cold and went home early."

"He came down with the cold that's going around?" Miyako asked, "Aw man I have so much to tell him too. I'll just e-mail him later"

"Well," Takeru said, "let's not leave our friends in the Digital world waiting."

"Hikari-chan," Daisuke said, "Is Takeru-kun alright? He's acting weird."

"We'll head there at my apartment," Koushirou said before Hikari could reply, "My parents won't freak out."

"He said he had a nightmare last night," Hikari said as Takeru sneezed a few times, "Takeru-kun, are you coming down with a cold?"

"No," Takeru said with a forced laugh, "Someone must be talking about me."

'Takeru-kun you're a horrible liar,' Hikari thought.

"Hikari-chan," Daisuke called, "Are you coming?"

"Hai," Hikari called.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello Koushirou-kun," His mother greeted, "Oh you brought friends do you want some snacks?"

"That won't be necessary," Koushirou said, "We're going to head to the Digital world okaasan."

"Say hello to Tentomon for me,"

"I will okaasan." Koushirou said as he shut his bedroom door, "I got an email from Gennai and he thinks something may be up."

"Tailmon said that there was something out of place in the mountain region," Hikari said, "That's why she called me."

"Well we had better get going," Koushirou said as he brought the digital gate up on his laptop, "Miyako-chan,"

"Digital gate open!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Takeru!"

"Patamon," Takeru called as he was greeted by his Digimon, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Alright, so whose bright idea was it to come to snow country?" Daisuke complained

"Tailmon and I found something that I think you should see," Patamon said.

"Well let's go," Takeru said, "you two lead the way."

"Takeru-san isn't acting like himself today," Iori said.

"I know he was kinda in a daze all day," Daisuke said,

"He didn't eat much at lunch either," Hikari said, "But he says he's fine."

"Hey, what's keeping you," Takeru called, "Hurry up."

"Miyako-chan, where's Ken-chan?" wormon asked.

"He wasn't feeling well today," Hikari said, "And he went home from school early."

"Well here we are," Tailmon said.

"What the hell is that thing?" Daisuke called.

"It looks like a Kuwagamon statue." Hikari said

"Yeah a Kuwagamon statue that's moving!" Daisuke yelled.

"Takeru watch out!" Patamon yelled as Tailmon and Takeru were thrown aside, "Patamon shinkaa…" He called as he tried to evolve, "No it's not working!" /Please someone help Takeru/

"_Heaven's Knuckles!_"

"Patamon I thought you couldn't change," V-mon said.

"There must be another Angemon around here," Patamon said as he flew towards Takeru, "Are you alright Takeru?"

"Patamon…" Takeru said, "Yeah I'm alright."

Iori walked over and put his hand to Takeru's forehead, "You're burning up Takeru-san."

"The Kuwagamon is back!" Miyako yelled

"Let's get back to the gate," Koushirou said, "there is nothing we can do right now."

"Takeru-san, are you going to manage?" Iori said

"Yeah Iori-kun," Takeru said

As they ran back to the gate Takeru fell further and further behind, "Takeru this isn't like you," Patamon said, "what was Iori talking about?"

"Nothing Patamon," Takeru said

"Takeru-kun hurry up!" Hikari called, "That Kuwagamon is right behind you!"

Takeru tried to run faster but he stumbled over his own feet and fell. "Takeru!" Patamon cried, "Patamon shinkaa…Angemon!" He turned towards the Kuwagamon, "_Heaven's Knuckle!_" He watched as his normally effective attack just bounced off the giant bug, "Takeru hurry," He said, "Your friends have already gone back to your world."

As Angemon turned away form the Kuwagamon it flew towards Angemon, its scissor claw ready to strike, "Angemon watch out!" Takeru called. Angemon turned towards the insect Digimon and attacked it with his staff as he was slammed in the side of the head with the scissor claw. The Kuwagamon veered off its course right into the gate and Angemon was thrown to the ground near Takeru.

"Takeru…go," Angemon said as he pulled himself off the ground, "It's too dangerous here."

"But you'll revert," Takeru said, "Please I don't want to lose you again. Your attack didn't do anything. Angemon become Holy Angemon!"

"Takeru…I can't it takes up too much of my energy," Angemon said, "Takeru watch out!"

Takeru turned to see Kuwagamon closing in on him, "Angemon…"

"Angemon chou shinkaa…Holy Angemon. _Heaven's Gate!_" He watched as the powerful attack sucked the statue in then he regressed back to Angemon, "Takeru we have to go to the next area…I'm sorry I destroyed the gate. Takeru what's wrong?" he asked as Takeru didn't respond, "Takeru!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked,

"I was the last person to go through," Koushirou said, "And Angemon was trying to fight the Kuwagamon."

"Guys the gate's closed!" Miyako cried, "And the next nearest one is nearly fifty kilometers away."

"That thing must have destroyed the gate," Iori said, "and it's too late to go back. But what worried me the most is that Takeru-kun has a fever."

"I know you're worried but at least Angemon is with him," Hikari said, "And Holy Angemon has an attack that can heal him."

"The only problem with that is even with Takeru there Angemon can't afford to change," Tailmon said, "This is another reason we called you. Although we have the ability to change to our perfect forms, lately it's been sapping most of our energy. Even if Angemon does become Holy Angemon it's possible that the change will kill him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Takeru wake up," Angemon said. He could feel heat radiating from Takeru's body, "So this is what Iori was talking about. This happened to Hikari once. If only I had noticed sooner I could have healed him when I was Holy Angemon. I've got such little energy left but Takeru needs me to evolve."

"Don't try it," A female voice spoke, "An evolution in your current condition will kill you."

He raised his staff, "Show yourself," He demanded. A teenaged girl jumped out of a tree followed by another Angemon, "Who are you."

"My name is Saddi Rioux," She said, "I am the leader of the chosen children of Canada and this is my partner."

"You were the one who attacked the Kuwagamon," Angemon said as he dropped his staff and picked Takeru up.

"Well we couldn't just let that thing kill you," Saddi said, "We needed to talk with you. Daemon is back, he was freed from the Dark Ocean. He's the one who is causing all of this." Saddi then stated walking and the two Angemon followed.

"You mean he's escaped," Angemon said as he stumbled a bit.

"Yep he's back," Saddi said as she noted Angemon's condition, "You're in rough shape, why don't you let my Angemon carry your partner. You forced two evolutions in about ten minutes. I'm surprised that you're still in your adult form, why didn't you just revert?"

"I can't revert," Angemon said as he handed Takeru over to the other Angemon.

"Do you not have the ability to revert, or do you not want to revert?" Saddi asked.

"Something isn't letting me revert," Angemon said.

"Come on," Saddi said, "My camp isn't far from here. Let's hurry there's a storm brewing and the last thing you need is to be caught out in a storm."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Takaishi-san," Iori said as he bowed, "Takeru-san got trapped in the Digital world. As we were going to leave the gate was destroyed and…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Hida-kun," Takeru's mother said, "Thank you for telling me about it. Takeru-kun has Patamon so he'll be fine."

"We'll be able to go back tomorrow," Iori said, "Again I apologize."

"Don't worry Hida-kun, Takeru-san will be alright." She said, "Thank you, Hida-kun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well here we are," Saddi said, "Make yourself comfortable, We'll be here for a while."

"You look exhausted," Saddi's Angemon said, "Use my cot tonight." He placed Takeru on the other cot, "Saddi and I will sleep on the floor."

"But…"

"You're in no condition to argue," Saddi said, "I know you're worried about your partner but there is nothing you can do tonight."

"You don't have to worry," Saddi's Angemon said, "Saddi and I will make sure that nothing happens to your partner."

There was nothing Angemon could say to argue, so he gave in and lay down on the cot and soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

After awhile the remaining Angemon began tending to the other two, "Saddi both of them are feverish,"He said.

"What," Saddi said "Both of them are sick? I knew the boy was sick, but the Digimon is sick?"

"Yes," Angemon said, "Angemon's fever is slight now, but it may get worse. Based on the bruises on his face, he was hit by the scissor claw." He paused, "Those statues are bad news, Saddi. I've noticed that any Digimon that comes into contact with the statues ends up sick."

"Damn," Saddi said, "This isn't good. How long will it last?"

"I don't know," Angemon said,

"He won't…die will he?" Saddi asked.

"No," Angemon said, "it may corrupt his data, but the chances of that occurring are slim."

"What can we do to help?" Saddi asked.

"I'm going to put ice on the back of his neck to try and cool his fever," Angemon said, as he headed for the mouth of the cave, "Try to get some sleep Saddi, I'll be alright on my own."

"Nah, I'm good," Saddi said, "It's still early. Hey Angemon is it really bad out there? We need firewood."

"The storm will hit peak in about thirty minutes," Angemon said.

"That's enough time," Saddi said as she grabbed a pair of goggles,

"Saddi, blizzards are dangerous you shouldn't go out in them," Angemon said,

Saddi scoffed, "You're forgetting where I'm from Angemon," She said, "I'm used to going out in storms ten times worse than this."

Angemon sighed, "Alright, I'll trust your judgment," He said, "But please for my sake and health, don't be gone too long."

"Alright," Saddi laughed, "Just try not to make yourself sick Angemon. We don't need that right now." She put her goggles on, "I'll be back."

Angemon watched as Saddi left the safety of the cave and he sighed, "Please be careful…" Then a soft moan from the other side of the cave caught his attention. He looked over and saw that Takeru was awake and sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Takeru said, "What happened?"

"You and you're partner were able to defeat the Kuwagamon but both of you were in rough condition. My partner and I will be tending to you here until both of you are at full strength again."

"Wait…what…?" Takeru said, "You mean you're not my partner?"

"No and I am sorry for deceiving you," Angemon said, "Your partner isn't well either."

"What…?" Takeru said, "What happened to him?"

"That thing you fought earlier wasn't a Digimon," Angemon said, "It was a statue that carries some kind of toxin that poisons any Digimon that receives any kind of physical attack."

"Is he going to be alright?" Takeru asked, "I can't lose him again!" He then started coughing.

"Please take it easy," Angemon said as he gently rubbed the boy's back, "You're not well." When Takeru's coughing subsided, "Your partner will be fine. He's under the weather but his condition is far from life threatening. Now please try to get some rest."

"If Angemon's condition gets worse," Takeru muttered as his eyelids began falling, "Please wake me."

Angemon sighed, "Alright," he muttered. He had been around Saddi for a few years and he still didn't understand the stubborn nature of human teenagers.

"Hey, I'm back," Saddi said as she threw a bundle of wood on the cave floor and removed her goggles, "So any change with their conditions?"

"The boy woke, "Angemon said, "But he's fallen back to sleep."

"How is he?" Saddi asked.

"He's more concerned with his partner's health than his own," Angemon said, "And I can't quite understand it."

"Don't worry about it," Saddi said, "Hey any word from my sister."

"No," Angemon said, "Nothing yet. I still can't believe she risked her life to save Garurumon and me."

"Will you stop worrying about that," Saddi said.

"I can't she could have gotten killed," Angemon said.

"But she wasn't," Saddi said, "Would you stop obsessing over it. Holy Angemon-sama was able to intervene and everything turned out fine. So please just drop it." She paused, "Alright how about this, when these two are feeling up to it we'll head there and check up on them."

"Alright," Angemon said softly as Saddi laughed, "What's so funny."

"I thought that your kind was supposed to be calm and level headed." She laughed, "You're a total basket case!"

"Keep it…down…" The two looked over and saw Takeru's Angemon trying to rise.

"Don't sit up," Saddi said, "You're not well."

"What happened…to me…?" He muttered, "I can't...move…"

"That thing that you attacked carried some kind of toxin and it has poisoned you," Saddi's Angemon explained, "We're not sure how long it's going to last. This may also be the reason why you couldn't revert."

"Takeru…"

"He'll be alright," Saddi said, "Don't worry about that now. He just has a cold; he'll recover in a day or two. Your condition; however is more serious and you shouldn't stay awake much longer." Saddi placed her hand on Angemon's helmet, "Try to save your strength and get some rest." After a few minutes later Angemon once again entered an uneasy sleep. "Hey, are you hungry?" Saddi asked he partner

"Not really," he answered.

"You're worrying again aren't you?"

"No," Angemon answered, "I'm just not hungry."

"Suit yourself," Saddi said, "More for me!" She built a fire and took out a pan and started cooking. Just as she finished her supper her D-Terminal went off. "Saddi here,"

"Sa-kun how goes it?"

"Maddi!" Saddi called "How are you?"

"Just fine," Maddi said, "Are you still in the next area?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This weird Digimon attacked the castle," Maddi said, "Holy Angemon-sama was able to put a stop to it after a violent battle but then about thirty minutes later he collapsed. Jijimon said that he was just suffering from exhaustion which would make sense; many of the injuries that Holy Angemon-sama had received during last week's battle had not healed completely. But it's been two days and Holy Angemon-sama has yet to regain consciousness. How soon can you get here? Jijimon is about flip and everyone else is getting worried."

"I don't know," Saddi said, "There's a raging blizzard out here and you know how Angemon gets. Anyway we have a sick Digimon on our hands and his partner isn't well either."

"I'll see if they can send someone for you," Maddi said, "I'll see you then, Jijimon is calling me, see you later Saddi!"

"So you're Saddi,"

"Oh, you're awake," Saddi said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Takeru said

"Do you need anything?" Saddi asked.

"I'm kinda hungry," Takeru said he looked over at Angemon, "How is he?"

"He's stable for now," Saddi's Angemon said, "But we don't have the necessary methods to treat him here." He paused to put more snow on the back of Angemon's neck, "We have connections at Holy Angel Castle and they'll send someone for us tomorrow." He looked at Saddi, "I'm going to get some sleep, try to sleep soon Saddi."

"It's still early," Saddi said, "But you like to sleep early so good night."

"But Angemon will be alright won't he?" Takeru asked.

Saddi sighed and handed a bowl of ramen to Takeru, "Yeah they have the best medical staff in the digital world." She said, "I'm sorry about the food, it's not much I'm running low on supplies."

"No it's fine," Takeru said, "So you're one of the chosen children?"

"Yeah one of the two from Quebec, Canada," Saddi said as she took her own bowl of ramen, "My sister is the other. I was the one who led Tailmon to this place. I needed to talk to your group; Daemon is once again threatening the Digital world."

"I thought we sealed him in the Dark Ocean," Takeru said,

"That's what we thought too," Saddi said, "But he was somehow released and is trying to take over the digital and human world alike."

"How is he going to do that?" Takeru asked.

"By killing the one in charge of the gate," Saddi said.

"The one in charge of the gate," Takeru said, "There's a Digimon in charge of the digital gate?"

Before Saddi could answer her D-terminal went off again, "Saddi here,"

"Saddi…"

"Holy Angemon-sama!" Saddi exclaimed waking the two sleeping Digimon, "I heard about what happened, are you sure you're alright to be up and about?"

"I sent Garudamon and your sister out to get you," he muttered

"What tonight?" Saddi asked, "But the blizzard, are you trying to worry my partner to death?"

"Saddi," Lord Holy Angemon said, "I fear I don't have much time left, if anyone can figure out what wrong with me it's you."

"But…"

"Please…you need to…help me…"

"Holy Angemon-sama," Saddi called, "Speak to me…Holy Angemon-sama!"

"So this is what he was up to," Jijimon said,

"Jijimon,"

"Hello Saddi," He said, "I don't know what I am going to do with him. I told him that he was too weak to be up and about but he wouldn't listen."

"Jijimon I'm going to let you go," Saddi said, "I wasn't expecting to have to pack up camp tonight, but he's already sent for an escort."

"Alright," Jijimon said, "I have to get him back to the medical ward, he's collapsed again. Good luck braving the blizzard Saddi, see you soon."

"Jijimon wait," Saddi called, "Is he going to be alright?"

"It's hard to say for sure," Jijimon said, "Every time I think he's out of the woods he relapses. He has a lot of trust in you Saddi and please don't let him down, you may be the only hope he has left."

"Alright, if he wakes tell him that I'll do my best to help him," Saddi said, "I'll talk to you later, Jijimon."

"Thank you Saddi," Jijimon said before the transmission cut out.

"Angemon are you awake?"

"I am now," he answered,

"Start packing up," She said, "We're leaving tonight."

"Why tonight?" Angemon said, "Does Holy Angemon-sama not know that there is a raging blizzard in this area?"

"He called us out tonight because he's running out of time," Saddi said as she started packing, "He was also attacked by one of the statues and in his weakened state he was nearly overcome."

"Weakened state?" Angemon asked as he began packing the camp.

"The injuries he received when he rescued us from MetalPhantomon had not healed when he went into battle," Saddi said, "From what my sister told me the battle was violent but brief. He was left standing at the end of the battle but shortly after he collapsed from what seemed like exhaustion."

"We have got to get down to the bottom of this," Angemon exclaimed causing Takeru's Angemon to be rudely awoken for the third time that night, "If those statues could render Holy Angemon-sama unconscious then the rest of the Digimon in this world don't stand much of a chance."

"Keep it down, we've woken him again" Saddi said, "I understand the nature of the threat which is why I want to join forces with the other chosen children from Japan."

"But why must we go tonight?" Angemon asked.

"Because if we don't Daemon's mission will be fulfilled," Saddi said, "Do you really want that to happen?"

"Hold on a second," Takeru said, "The Digimon you're talking about, Holy Angemon-sama, is the one in charge of the digital gate?"

"Yes," Saddi's Angemon replied, "He monitors the gate along with Gennai and several others however he is the main gatekeeper. If he falls, there will not be anyone strong enough to protect the gate from Daemon and he will be able to access the gate with ease."

"I still don't quite understand," Takeru said.

"Put it this way," Saddi said, "Every time the digital gate is accessed Holy Angemon-sama is the one who makes sure the person trying to enter the digital world won't be a threat. If he finds a possible threat he'll reject their access to the world and refuse to open the gate." Saddi paused, "And if someone forces their way in he'll send them to an alternate dimension then send them back to the world in which they came from. The gate to this world doesn't only lead to the real world; there are many other dimensions out there."

"So if he gets killed, they'll be no one to open the digital gate?" Takeru asked.

"Exactly," Saddi said, "If that should happen, this world will be permanently sealed until Holy Angemon-sama's data is reconfigured and he reaches his perfect form again. That could take up to ten years to happen, which is why we need to keep that from happening."

"Sa-kun, are you ready to go?"

"Maddi!" Saddi called, "Garurumon!"

"Hey you two it's been a few days," Maddi said, "Hey who are you?" She said as she eyed Takeru.

"I'm Takaishi Takeru," Takeru said, "I'm one of the chosen children from Japan."

"I'm Sa-kun's sister Rioux Maddi," She said, "Sa-kun told me you and your partner got into some trouble, how are you holding up?"

Takeru sighed, "Better than my partner is," He said quietly, "I think my fever has broken, but Angemon…"

"Hey don't worry," Maddi said, "He'll be alright."

"I know but…this is at least the second time he's put himself in grave danger trying to protect me." Takeru said, "And the first time he was reconfigured…I don't want that to happen again!"

"It's not going to happen again," Maddi said, "Angemon is strong, he'll pull through but he needs you to be strong for him. You need to be his strength and he'll be okay." Takeru nodded. "Are you comfortable riding Garurumon with me?"

"Yeah my older brother has a Garurumon," Takeru said, "And anyway I've been through some pretty crazy adventures here when I was younger."

"Maddi we're ready," Saddi said, "We just need to find a way to get him to Garudamon."

"This cave is big enough," Garudamon said as he walked into the cave. He then gently picked the unconscious angelic digimon up, "We should get going."

"Alright," Saddi said as she climbed on Garudamon's shoulder, "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so what do you think? This is my first attempt so please be nice. Well read and review. In a week my screen name will change to ExcaliburShark7 so if you enjoyed my story look for that name.

K.F. 1


	2. Explanations

Konnichiwa minna-san

Konnichiwa minna-san! Yay Chapter Two! Saddi's twin Maddi showed up in the last chapter. I do use a bit of French in this chapter and it is indicated in italics and the English translation is noted as followed, …. I Think that is all I have to say about this chapter so I'll let you start.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 or Digimon V-Tamer 01 or the characters associated with these works. I only own Saddi, Maddi, and the plot.

Happy Reading

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two: Explanations

"I don't see why this couldn't wait until morning!" Saddi yelled through the wind and snow.

"Holy Angemon-sama couldn't afford to wait until morning," Garudamon called, "He is in terrible condition. He's weaker than he's ever been and this one isn't in good shape either."

"Don't be to vocal about that," Saddi said, "I don't want his partner to worry too much."

"What happened to him?"

"The same thing that happened to Holy Angemon-sama," Saddi said, "He was attacked by a fake Digimon."

"The fake Digimon," Garudamon said, "What are they like?"

"They look like a normal Digimon but their bodies are completely black." Saddi said.

"That sounds like the thing that attacked the castle," Garudamon said, "Holy Angemon-sama said that he would take care of the thing but Jijimon begged him not to. He should have listened to Jijimon; Holy Angemon-sama was in no condition to do battle. His power levels were down and you could tell that his pervious injuries where really bothering him. His movements were sluggish as a result of the pain and he just couldn't keep up his enemy's attacks."

"Sa-kun it was bad," Maddi said, "The statue had the form of a Golemon, but it had the power of a kyuukyokutai. Leo offered to help but Holy Angemon-sama turned him away. Finally, when the battle ended Holy Angemon-sama just walked away without saying a word. Jijimon tried to stop him but, Holy Angemon-sama shoved him out of the way and kept walking."

"About thirty minutes later Leo and I went to check on him and he pretty much told us to 'mind our own business,'" Garudamon said, "But after about ten minutes he stopped working, turned to us, muttered 'get Jijimon,' and he collapsed."

"We think he was being controlled by something," Maddi said, "But when whoever was controlling him realized that Holy Angemon-sama was too weak to open the gate, they gave up."

"We can continue this later," Garudamon said, "Saddi I think he's awake; climb down my arm and check."

Saddi carefully climbed down Garudamon's arm, "Angemon," She called, "Are you awake?"

"What's…going on…?" He asked, his voice strained from the fever and paralysis.

"We're heading to Holy Angel Castle," Saddi said

"What's… going to…happen to me…?" Angemon muttered

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Saddi said, "Why do you ask?"

"I…don't want…to put Takeru…through the pain…of losing me…again…"

"That's not going to happen," Saddi said as she placed her D-3 on Angemon's helmet, "Your data and energy levels are still high. Don't worry about anything now, just get some rest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jijimon…"

"Ah you're awake," Jijimon said, "Uh…what do you think you're doing?"

"I need to do something," Lord Holy Angemon muttered as he tried to rise.

"You are in no condition up and about," Jijimon said as he tried to prevent Lord Holy Angemon from getting up, "You are never going to recover if you keep doing this!" He yelled as Holy Angemon stood up, "Where do you think you're going?"

"There is something I must do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Takeru-kun, how are you feeling?" Maddi asked.

"I should be fine tomorrow," Takeru answered, "How's Angemon doing?"

Saddi sighed she didn't want Takeru to know that Angemon's condition had gotten worse. She put her D-3 against Angemon's helmet and sighed again, his data and energy levels had dropped substantially, _"Maddi c'est mauvais," _ Maddi it's bad Saddi said in French, _"Il est tres fable." _He's very weak

"_D'accrod," _Alright Maddi responded, _"Garurumon vite, Nous n'avont pas beacoup de temp" _Hurry Garurumon, we don't have a lot of time

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikari sat at her computer with Tailmon. They were scanning the map of the digital world that Koushirou had up-loaded on her laptop.

"You've been staring at that map for a while Hikari," Taichi said, "What's wrong?"

"Takeru-kun was trapped in the digital world," She said, "And I have a bad feeling that something happened to Angemon. Oniichan I didn't like the looks of the thing that ambushed us today it felt evil. I want to go back to the digital world tonight but there isn't an open gate and my D-3 isn't working well."

"Do you…really want…to come…?" A voice came from the computer.

"Yes," Hikari said as she turned towards the monitor, "Can you help me?"

"Hold on a second Hikari," Taichi said, "How do you know we can trust this person?"

"I've got a feeling that he's not a threat," Hikari said.

"Hikari's hunches are never wrong," Tailmon said, "It'll be fine and I'll be there."

"Are you…ready?"

"Yes," Hikari said

"Hold up your digivice…I'll open the gate…"

"Are you coming oniichan?" Hikari asked as she grabbed her D-Terminal.

"No I have a huge paper to work on," Taichi, said, "Don't worry I'll explain things to mom."

"Thanks oniichan," Hikari said, "Come on Tailmon." She then held up her D-3 to the monitor and was then transported to the digital world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Holy Angemon watched as the teenaged girl materialized before him, "I…apologize for…calling you out…tonight…But it was…necessary…" He muttered, "I didn't…have a…choice…"

"Don't worry about it," Hikari said as she looked over at Lord Holy Angemon, "Are you alright?"

"Forgive me…" he muttered before losing consciousness again.

"Tailmon help me out," Hikari said as she tried to support Lord Holy Angemon, "Tailmon!"

"I don't believe it…" Tailmon said, "It's Holy Angemon-sama, what…what happened to him…?"

"He was attacked," Hikari and Tailmon turned towards the door and was greeted by Panjamon, "Here let me help you. This is the second time he's done this tonight."

"Please tell me that he's going to be alright," Tailmon said.

"He just won't stay in bed tonight," Panjamon said as he gently lifted Lord Holy Angemon off the floor, "Are you one of the ones who bears the power or crest of light?"

"Yes," Hikari said, "My name is Yagami Hikari."

"Panjamon," Tailmon said, "Where are we?"

"This is Holy Angel Castle," Panjamon, said, "And you may call me Leo."

"I thought this place was only a legend," Tailmon said, "Wizamon would always talk of this place and how he wanted to work here instead of with Vamdemon."

"We've had to keep this place a secret," Leo said, "Could you imagine what would happen if everyone knew this location?" He led Hikari and Tailmon out of the gate room and into the hall, "To answer your question, he should be alright if he lets his wounds heal instead of getting up every few hours."

"Leo Saddi and Maddi are back,"

"Jijimon I'll be there when I can," Leo responded, "He's collapsed again."

"What was he doing this time?" Jijimon asked,

"He was opening the gate," Leo said, "He found another with the power of light."

"Leo I don't know what we are going to do with him, I really don't." Jijimon said, "He's never done this before."

"This world is in danger," Leo said, "He's in danger, Daemon wants him dead. You really can't expect him to lie around for awhile, can you?"

"Yes I can," Jijimon said, "He's ill and he shouldn't be up and about. I don't really care about the world being in danger. If Holy Angemon-sama doesn't take better care of himself we'll run into serious problems."

"Jijimon,"

"Ah Saddi, Maddi," Jijimon said, 'Welcome back. Do you need something?"

"We have another Digimon affected by the poison," Maddi said, "Garudamon is bringing him now."

"Adult level, vaccine attribute," Saddi said, "Ailments are mid-grade fever and full body paralysis. Data levels yellow zone but stable, species Angemon."

"I hate it when I'm right." Hikari muttered, "What about Takeru-kun?"

"He's just got a low-grade fever," Maddi said, "he should be fine tomorrow."

"Where's Angemon, Saddi?" Leo asked.

"Saddi you didn't wait for me!" A Patamon called as he landed on Saddi's hat, "You're so mean!"

"Sorry Patamon," Saddi said

"Hey I've never seen you before," Patamon said, "Yay new friends!"

"I'm Yagami Hikari," She said, "And I'm from Japan."

"Are you one of Takeru's friends?" Patamon asked

"Yes," Hikari said, "Do you know where he is?"

"Saddi, can I show them around?" Patamon asked

"Go ahead," Saddi said

"Alright come on," Patamon said, "I'll bring you to your friend. Can I sit on your head?" He asked Hikari, "I hate being in my child form."

"Go ahead," Hikari said,

"I normally stay as Angemon," Patamon said, "But that blizzard took a lot outta me and I was forced to regress."

"Do you have any idea why we can't reach our perfect forms?" Tailmon said

"I have yet to reach my perfect form," Patamon said, "Stop here; this is the room your friend is in."

"Thank you," Hikari said as she knocked on the door.

"One moment," Takeru said.

"Can I stay with you?" Patamon asked, "Saddi will be coming here soon and there's no point in me going back."

"Sure," Hikari said as the door opened, "Takeru-kun!" She cried as she threw her arms around Takeru's neck, "You're alright!"

"H-Hikari-chan," Takeru stammered as the girl cried into his shoulder, "I'm alright, just a little tired."

"Will you be able to stay up a little longer?" Saddi asked, "We have important matters to discuss."

"Holy Angemon-sama has asked me to speak to you on his behalf," Leo said, "As much as he wanted to speak to you himself, Jijimon just wouldn't allow it. I'm sure he'll talk to you again when he's strong enough. This world is in danger again," Leo said, "We don't know how it happened but Daemon has escaped the seal of the Dark Ocean. He is planning on taking over both digital and human world alike. To do this he must take over this castle but in order to succeed he would have to kill Holy Angemon-sama and Jijimon. We called you because Jijimon and Gennai found another prophesy that may pertain to your group."

"How are we going to do that?" Tailmon said, "The last time we fought Daemon our attacks did nothing."

"You were only perfects," Leo said, "I'm sure you're familiar with Kyuukyoku evolution."

"Kyuukyoku Shinkaa?" Tailmon said, "But we can barely maintain our perfect forms."

"You can now," Leo said, "While Holy Angemon-sama was unconscious we had to put a limit on evolution, but we can't do that now, he doesn't want us to."

"We've spoken with Gennai and the prophesy pertains to everyone in your group," Jijimon said as he entered the room, "Can you contact the members of your group tonight?"

"It shouldn't be a problem," Hikari said,

"Come with me," Jijimon said, "As for the rest of you try to get some sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the control room," Jijimon said, "You can use the communicator in here to contact your group. How soon do you think your group can meet here?"

"Well school gets out at three," Hikari said, "So I think I can get everyone here afterwards. Will that be a problem with Holy Angemon-sama's condition?"

"No," Jijimon said, "just do what you can."

Hikari nodded and started typing her message."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miyako why is there a blinking envelope on your computer screen?" Poromon asked.

"It means I have a new e-mail," Miyako said as she clicked the envelope, "Hey it's from Hikari-chan." She read the message, "What? Daemon is back, I thought we sealed him."

"Miyako," Poromon said, "Will I be able to see you everyday again?"

"I think so," Miyako said, "I've got a feeling that this new threat won't be a quick fix."

"Yay," Poromon cried, "A new adventure!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daisuke…Daisuke…Daisuke…Daisuke…Daisuke…Daisuke…DAISUKE!

"Chibimon," Daisuke said, "What have I told you about waking me?"

"Only wake you in an emergency or if Hikari calls." Chibimon said.

"Then why did you wake me?" Daisuke asked, "There had better be a good reason for doing so."

"You've gotten an emergency email from Hikari," Chibimon said

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Daisuke said as he got out of bed to read his e-mail.

"I tried," Chibimon said, "but you weren't waking up."

"What Daemon escaped the dark ocean?" Daisuke said,

"Does that mean more adventures?" Chibimon asked

"I guess so little buddy," Daisuke said as he placed his hand on Chibimon's head, "Well let's get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ken-chan, you've gotten an e-mail," Ken's mother said as she checked on her son.

"Print it out for me," Ken said, "Who is it from?"

"Yagami Hikari-san," Ken's mother said as she handed the paper to Ken, "She's the one with the brown hair right?" Ken nodded as he read the e-mail, "She's a nice girl."

"What?" Ken exclaimed, "Daemon is back? I thought I sealed him away!"

"Ken-chan," Wormmon said as Ken started coughing, "Don't work yourself up, you'll start coughing again."

"Hikari-chan is planning a meeting tomorrow," Ken said, "But I'm not sure if I'll be well enough to attend."

"Don't worry," Ken's mother said, "I'm sure Yagami-san will understand if you can't attend."

"Good night Ken-chan."

"Good night mom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oyasumi nasai," Iori said as he shut the door to his bedroom.

"You've got mail! You've got mail! You've got mail!"

"What's up Upamon?" Iori asked as the young Digimon continued chanting.

"The computer said, 'You've got mail,' so I'm relaying the message," Upamon said, "Iori has mail!"

Iori opened the message and read it, "Demon has returned?" He asked, "Hikari-san said that she's planning a meeting tomorrow at a place called Holy Angel Castle."

"I've heard of that place," Upamon said, "Holy Angemon-sama lives there."

"Holy Angemon-sama?" Iori asked, "Isn't that Angemon's evolved form?"

"Yeah," Upamon said, "But he's the one in charge of the digital gate. I've always wanted to meet him."

"Well you'll have your chance tomorrow," Iori said, "Good night Upamon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saddi sat in the medical ward of Holy Angel Castle, "Jijimon, I want an honest answer, Are they going to be alright?"

Jijimon sighed, "It's really hard to say," Jijimon said, "I've never seen anything like this before. They both have the same kind of toxin affecting them but…the Angemon is feverish and completely paralyzed and Holy Angemon-sama's skin is a bit cooler than normal and we know he can move. But he has this wound that just won't heal and it worries me."

"Saddi I've been looking every where for you," Patamon said, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to save him," Saddi said, "Jijimon may I see the wound?"

Jijimon nodded and removed the bandages revealing a jet black, tennis ball-shaped wound.

"Ugh what is that?" Patamon asked, "It almost feels like there's some kind of evil energy coming from that wound."

"Patamon get ready to evolve," Saddi said, "Jijimon try poking the wound with your staff."

Jijimon poked the wound and Lord Holy Angemon screamed in pain, "There's no blood…" Jijimon said as he examined the bottom of his staff.

"Saddi…there is…some kind…of bug in…that wound…" Lord Holy Angemon murmured, "Please remove it…"

"But…it'll hurt you," Saddi said, "I don't want that to happen."

"It can't be helped…" Lord Holy Angemon said weakly, "If you don't…It'll kill me."

"But how…?"

"Your digivice…"

Saddi sighed, "Alright," She said, "Brace yourself," She held her digivice up to the wound and it went off causing Lord Holy Angemon to scream in pain. After a few minutes she dropped her digivice, "I can't do it."

"You…have…to…" Lord Holy Angemon panted, "Keep…going…"

Saddi nodded and held up her digivice to continue the process, "I can't!" She screamed, "I just can't!"

"You can," Lord Holy Angemon said between screams of agony

"No, I can't," Saddi said as she began to lower her digivice, "You're in too much pain…I don't want to hurt you anymore…"

"The pain…is nothing…compared…to letting Daemon win…"

"Demo…" Saddi murmured

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and another on her arm, "Saddi if you give up, you've let Daemon win."

"Angemon…"

He gently raised Saddi's arm, "You need to keep going," Angemon said softly, "If you keep thinking negative, he'll never make it."

Saddi nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Alright," She said as she raised her digivice again, /He's counting on me/ Saddi thought, /If I give up now it will seal the digital world for a long time. No! I can't let that happen/ "I won't let that happen!" She screamed.

A blinding yellow light filled the room and forced everyone in the room to shut their eyes.

"_Excalibur, Soul Banish!"_

When the light faded, a Holy Angemon was standing over a jet black bug like thing that looked like a cross between a spider and a leech, "Don't worry its dead," He said as he pulled his Excalibur from the insect, "You did well Saddi," he said with a smile, "I was able to evolve. Now let's finish healing them, _Holy Disinfection!_" When he finished he regressed back to Patamon, "Ugh that was tiring."

"I knew you could do it Saddi," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Thank you."

"Where am I? Where's Takeru? Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Saddi said, "This is Holy Angel Castle."

"I wan to be with Takeru," Patamon said,

"It's up to Jijimon," Saddi said

"Please Jijimon,"

"I don't see why not," Jijimon said, he turned towards Lord Holy Angemon, "You on the other hand, I've got a bone to pick with you. We are going to have a _very _long talk about what you did while you were sick."

"Well, I've got to get going," Saddi said, "Good night, Jijimon, Holy Angemon-sama."

"Good night Saddi," Lord Holy Angemon said, "and I thank you again."

Saddi left the medical wing followed by the two Patamon, "Do you think Holy Angemon-sama will be alright?" Takeru's Patamon asked, "Jijimon sounded pretty irritated."

"He'll be fine," Saddi said, "A harsh lecture is nothing compared to some of the stuff he's been through."

"I don't know," Saddi's partner said, "Jijimon looked as though he was about to kill Holy Angemon-sama."

"Really?" Leo said as he came around a corner, "So Holy Angemon-sama is feeling better I take it."

"Yeah," Saddi's Patamon said, "Until Jijimon gets a hold of him." 

"Don't worry," Leo said, "I'll go make sure Jijimon doesn't kill Holy Angemon-sama. Saddi are going to go home or stay here?"

"I'm probably going to stay here," Saddi said, "I don't want to bother Jijimon he's in the middle of lecturing Holy Angemon-sama half to death."

"Alright," Leo said, "I'll see you later then."

"Good night Saddi," Leo said as he headed off to the medical ward.

"Good night," Saddi said, "I'll show you to Takeru-kun's room."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Takeru-kun, what happened after the gate closed?" Hikari asked,

"Angemon kept fighting the Kuwagamon," Takeru replied

"How in the digital world did you defeat that thing?" Tailmon asked, "That thing may have looked like a Kuwagamon but it had the power of a perfect."

"Angemon evolved," Takeru said, "But everything after that is fuzzy. He must have had to borrow some of my strength because I passed out shortly afterwards."

"So he was able to reach his perfect form despite the block," Tailmon said, "I guessing that the block they had in place made it so that a perfect evolution drained our power so we would either fail at the evolution or be forced to change back after only a few minutes. So Angemon must have tapped into your strength in order to evolve and with your cold it was too much for you to handle. It makes sense now," She exclaimed, "Even thought we couldn't evolve to perfect by ourselves when the block was in place, if we had our human partner with us, we could evolve!"

"Bingo Tailmon," Saddi said as she stood at the door, "You're absolutely correct. We made it so that if any Digimon without a human partner tried to evolve to perfect or maintained a perfect level their energy would be drained, forcing them into their adult forms."

"But why did you do that?" Tailmon asked

"Daemon knows the location of this castle" Saddi said, "He also knew that for a while Holy Angemon-sama was far too weak to put up much of a fight. Plus Daemon never fights himself unless he really has to so he usually sends someone else to do his dirty work."

"So to keep Daemon's forces at bay you put a block on perfect forms and evolutions?" Tailmon asked

"Right again Tailmon," Saddi said, "It would have been an opportunity for Daemon to follow through with his plan. His main plan has been to eliminate Holy Angemon-sama and Jijimon to gain control over the digital gate. As long as Holy Angemon-sama has control over the gate, Daemon cannot access it." She paused, "Oh before I forget, Takeru-kun there's someone who wants to see you."

"Takeru!" Patamon cried as he flew into the room.

"Patamon you're alright!" Takeru said as he embraced his partner

"Of course I am, silly," Patamon said, "It takes more than that to take this digimon down!"

"I'll leave you guys alone now," Saddi said laughing,

"Hold on," Takeru said, Saddi turned to the boy, "Thank you for saving us today."

"No problem," Saddi said, "Good night."

"Saddi please tell me that you're going to go to bed now," Patamon said yawning, "It's been a long night."

Saddi laughed, "Alright Patamon I'll go to bed."

"Good," Patamon said as he closed his eyes and crossed his small arms across his chest, "You don't get enough sleep."

"Patamon you sound like my mother," Saddi said as she walked towards the little suite that she shared with her sister.

"Hey Maddi," Saddi said as she walked into the room

"Sa-kun, what have you been up to?" Maddi asked, "I haven't seen you since we talked with Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan."

"I was trying to find a way to save Holy Angemon-sama's life," Saddi said

"Well did you succeed?" Maddi asked

"Yeah," Saddi said as she removed her hat, "But Jijimon may injure him again, he is not happy at all."

"Man, Jijimon is not someone you want to mess with when he's pissed," Maddi said, "Hey Sa-kun are you going to bed?"

"Yeah," Saddi said, "Patamon won't let me stay up any later."

"You're right there," Patamon said, "You need your sleep."

"Alright _mom_," Saddi said, "Good night."

"Night Sa-kun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it. Chapter three should be up in a week or so. Keep an eye out for it. Tell me what you thought about this Chapter.

Excalibur-Shark 7


End file.
